1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracheal tubes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved filter for various types of tracheal tubes. The filter of the present invention is primarily intended for use with tracheostomy and laryngectomy tubes. A tracheostomy is generally performed on patients with an obstructed airway. While this procedure successfully provides an unobstructed airway for the patient, there are disadvantages associated with a tracheostomy. The new airway created by a tracheostomy bypasses the patient's nasal passages and the upper esophagus. The hairs and mucous of the nasal passages constitute a natural filtration system. Also, the mucous and cilia of the walls of the upper esophagus act to remove impurities from the air. Thus, as a result of a tracheostomy, the patient is deprived of the body's natural air filtration system. The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages of tracheostomy operations by providing an air filter for tracheostomy tubes. While primarily intended for use by patients with tracheostomy tubes, the filter of the present invention may also be used with endotracheal of larygectomy tubes.
A further disadvantage of tracheostomy operations on patients with permanently obstructed airways is that an unsightly tracheostomy tube is displayed on the patient's throat. Currently, many patients endeavor to hide the tube by wearing a scarf around their neck. This provides a partial obstruction of the patients airway. The present invention is directed toward the solution of this problem by providing an ornamented end cap for a tracheostomy tube which is worn as a jewelry item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tracheal tubes are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a tracheal tube is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,282, which issued to J. Kamen et al on Feb. 8, 1972. This patent discloses a resilient cuff for effecting an air seal between a tracheal tube and the patient's treachea. This sealing arrangement may be utilized with both endotracheal and tracheostomy tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,611, which issued to D. Miller on May 2, 1972, discloses a tracheal tube provided with sealing flanges for effecting an air seal between the tube and the trachea. These flanges are formed from a thin silicon rubber material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,365, which issued to R. Boslau on May 22, 1979, discloses an endotracheal tube having an expandable bladder for sealing the esophagus against air loss. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,505, which issued to N. Crandall et al on Feb. 16, 1982, discloses a tracheostomy tube which has an outer cannula and a removable, disposable inner cannula. The inner cannula is provided with an air seal for preventing air flow between the inner cannula and the outer cannula. A coupling arrangement is provided to secure the inner cannula within the outer cannula. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,196, which issued to J. Pistillo on July 2, 1985, discloses a pressure measuring and regulating device for use with a pressurized sealing cuff of an endotracheal or tracheostomy tube. A microporous membrane filter is provided.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices discloses an easily changeable filter for a tracheal tube. Further, none of these devices discloses an ornamental end cap in combination with a tracheal tube filter. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tracheal tubes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tracheal tubes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.